Underworld: The War Has Just Begun
by Witch Of Writing
Summary: This is the movie right after Underworld: Awakening. Please follow, review and make it your favorite
1. Chapter 1

Underworld: The War Has Just Begun

Selene: [Turns to David] We must follow Michael. We are so close to lose him!

David: [Nods]

A Gun Shot interrupts the moment

Eve: [Screams in pain]Mum!

Selene: [Looks at Eve] Eve!

David: [Examines Eve] She is hurt, she may not survive…

Selene: [Leans towards Eve and strokes her hair] But, but, she is a hybrid! She heals instantly!

David: The made new weapons, more powerful! I will go after them [he says and runs towards the stairs]

Eve: Mum, I don't wanna die…

Selene: You won't, I promise [Says and hugs her]

(Back to David)

Man 1: [talks to the phone] The hybrid is down

Man 2: [Through the phone] And soon dead! Don't kill the others, just leave!

Man 1: [talks to the phone] Got it! [Closes the phone and puts it in his pocket]

David: [Takes a gun out and shoots the man] Who are you working for?

Man 1: [Seriously injured] I won't tell you

David: Wrong choice! [Says and shoots him]

Man 1: He will kill you all! [Says and dies]

David: [Returns to the roof]

Selene: [Cries while holding Eve] She is dead…

David: I'm so sorry…

Selene: [Whips her tears] I just want this to end!

David: I know…

Voice: Good morning!

Selene: What!?

Voice: Selene, wake up!

(Everything turned black)

Selene: [Opens her eyes] Oh my god!


	2. Chapter 2

Selene: Michael?! [Says dizzy]

Michael: [Confused] You seem surprised, why? Last night we slept together, it is normal for me to be here!

Selene: [Thinks] Of course, it was all an awful nightmare! [Kissed Michael passionately] I love you so much!

Michael: Me too! [Kisses her back more passionately]

Selene: You will not believe it!

(After she told him about her whole nightmare…)

Michael: [Pushed Selene under his arms] It is all over now! We are together now!

Selene: [Cries] It was awful not being with you!

Michael: [Kisses her forehead] I am sure I would fell the same way if that happened to me!

(Michael brought Selene a glass full of blood)

Michael: Come on, suck it! [Said and gave her the glass]

Selene: [Laughed and took the glass] Be sure for that! [Said and drank the blood]

Michael: [Sat next to her] How was it having a daughter?

Selene: It was… Nice… [Paused] She made me forget how much I was missing you… [A tear fell]

Michael: [whipped her tear gently] Please, don't cry my angel!

Selene [being touched by his words] Ok… It may sound stupid, but I can't remember where did reality stopped and when the nightmare started…

Michael: Two days ago, we killed Marcus and William. Now we are staying in a hotel near William's old prison…

Selene: So, no more danger?

Michael: No… At least not for now… [Checks his watch] It is almost eleven o'clock, I will go to the town for… a business…

Selene: What business?

Michael: You don't need to know! [Kisses her lips softly] Be a nice girl and wait for me to come back

Selene: [Kisses him back] I don't promise anything…

Michael: [Smiles] Bye…

Selene: Bye… Love you!

Michael: Me too! [Said and closed the door behind him]


	3. Chapter 3

Selene: [Thinking] I will have a bath… [Going into the bathroom, take off her clothes and gets in the bath tub]

(The door of the hotel room opens]

Michael: [While holding bags] I am back!

(Selene gets out from the bathroom wearing a towel)

Selene: I was having a bath…

Michael: [Leaves the bags on the floor] You… [Takes out his shirt] Are… [Takes out his jeans] A very naughty girl! [Says and throws Selene on the bed]

Selene: I know… [kisses Michael passionately]

Michael: [Takes out his underwear] Let me help you with this! [Says and throws Selene's towel away]

Selene: [With giggles] I love you so much!

Michael: I love you too my lady!

(After a passionate moment)

Selene: Will it stop getting better every time?

Michael: Do you want it to stop?

Selene: No… [Said and kissed Michael, who was next to her laying on the bed]

Michael: Come on, you must dress, I have a surprise for you…

Selene: My clothes are on the chair…

Michael: Oh, you are not wearing your suit tonight… [Gives her a bag, from the ones who brought from the town]

Selene: [Opens it] Are you serious?

Michael: It gets better… Open the box!

Selene: [Opens the box] You are completely out of your mind!

Michael: [Kisses her lips] Please…

Selene: Ok… I'll go to the bathroom to change…

Michael: Thanks!

(After they both changed)

Selene: [Wearing a strapless mini black dress and black high-heels] And I thought I was ridiculous!

Michael: [Wearing a black tuxedo] We are gorgeous, especially you, my love… [Takes her hand] Let's go now…

(At the lobby)

Receptionist: Mr Corvin, your limo is waiting for you outside… [Said and gave him a bouquet with red roses]

Michael: My lady [Kneeled and offered the flowers to Selene]

Selene: [Took them] Thanks a lot, my love…

Michael: Our limo is waiting for us outside so…

Selene: Of course…

(The walked together towards the limo)

Sofer: [Opens the door] Ma'am, Sir…

Selene: [Gets in the limo]

Michael: [Follows Selene]


End file.
